Obsessed
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: "Honestly, Harry, you're obsessed with him! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with him!"    Harry's obsession with Draco Malfoy has gone too far. He realizes that he needs Malfoy, and he needs him now. How does he react? ONE-SHOT


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to be posted, but I was on vacation, and as soon as I got home my computer died and needed to be fixed before I could publish anything. On another note, I'm now taking requests! Leave a review or send me an owl, and I'll write anything you like. I hope you enjoy this, I know I sure did!**

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Harry, you're obsessed with him! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with him!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration, slamming her water glass down hard.<p>

"What? Hermione! Look at him, slinking around like the guilty little ferret he is! Don't you want to know what he's up to?" Harry spouted back.

"I gave up on that weeks ago, and so should you!" She retorted.

"Well, I'm not giving up! Ron wants to know too, don't you, Ron?" Harry stared expectantly at his best mate from across the Gryffindor house table.

Ron mumbled something unintelligible around his forkful of roast potatoes and chicken that they were all eating for dinner.

"Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full, we can't understand you," Hermione said scoldingly, turning to look at the red haired boy beside her.

Ron swallowed thickly before answering.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he said in his best 'stop acting like my mum' tone. "Honestly, Harry, aren't you tired of staring at the slimy git's face? I know I sure am. Lets just give up on it, okay?"

"No, I will not just give up on it! I want to bloody know what's going on with him! He's always sneaking off to the Room of Requirement to do something, and I want to know what!" The dark haired boy replied vehemently.

"Harry, come on, mate! You've been on about this for two months now!"

"But, Ron, what if he and the Death Eaters are planning..."

"Oh, honestly, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as Ron was promptly distracted by the pudding that had chosen that precise moment to appear. "Malfoy can't possibly be a death eater, he's only sixteen!"

"But, Hermione, he's always sneaking around! He's up to something, I know it!" Harry pleaded as she exchanged looks with Ron.

"Harry, this isn't good for you! You're not eating well, not sleeping well, you're checking that bloody map every thirty seconds...this isn't healthy! I can't fathom why, but it appears that you have developed some sort of sick obsession with Draco Malfoy and you really need to get over it! Just give it up, Harry, he's not worth all the effort," Hermione pleaded.

"I am not obsessed!" Harry exclaimed defensively, but shot a glance toward the Slytherin anyway.

"Yes, you are!" exclaimed Hermione and Ron simultaneously.

"Fine! I'll just leave you two out of it, then! But I am going to find out what he's doing, one way or another," Harry said angrily, standing up suddenly. "If you don't want to know, then fine! I'm still going to keep an eye on him."

With that, Harry stomped out of the Great Hall, three pairs of eyes focused on him. Chocolate brown met ocean blue as they shared a concerned look for their green eyed friend. The third gaze came from the Slytherin table, a pair of ice blue eyes boring into the back of the dark, messy head.

Harry's stopped, pausing just before the door to turn and stare at him for a moment, taking in his angry, hate filled features and cocky sneer. Harry glared back, emerald eyes shooting daggers, and ran all the way up to his dorm.

* * *

><p><em>"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with him!"<em>

Harry snorted derisively, staring intently at the Marauders map. He could never be in love with Malfoy.

He was seated cross legged in the middle of his bed, curtains closed tightly, light spilling from the tip of his wand over the map. Just as the clock struck midnight, Harry saw Draco's name leave the Slytherin common room. He quickly threw his invisibility cloak over his red flannel pajama bottoms and white t-shirt and hurriedly, but quietly, left the dorm and slipped out the portrait hole.

He quickly padded his way down corridors and stairs until he was close to the tapestry that hid the Room of Requirement. Crouching next to the wall down the hall from said tapestry, he consulted his map once again. Draco's dot was approaching his own.

"Mischief managed!" he whispered, tapping the map before looking at his wand. "Nox."

Harry shivered, noticing for the first time how chilly the castle was. After a few moments, he heard soft footsteps, a silvery blonde head barely visible through the darkness, and the faint scent of apples.

Apples?

Yes.

Apples.

He inhaled deeply.

_"Mmm..."_

Harry loved apples.

The smell grew stronger as Malfoy drew closer, wafting in front of Harry's face as Malfoy passed him. He breathed it in, smirking as he did so. Who knew troublemakers could smell so good?

_"Oh, shit. Bloody freaking bugger hell shit!"_

He, Harry potter, had just thought about how good Draco Malfoy smelled.

Good?

More like ruddy fantastic.

_"Oh, shit!"_

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with him."

He shook the thought from his head as he stood quickly, following Malfoy closely.

Harry padded silently along the corridor, following the light tapping that was coming from Malfoy's slippers, and trying not to let his brain get completely fogged over by the intense smell of apples that was coming from the sliver haired creature in front if him. He shivered again. Merlin, he wished he'd remembered his slippers. His bare feet were turning to ice on the stone floor.

Malfoy stopped abruptly, nearly causing Harry to run over him. Luckily he didn't, but he did trip and gasp, breathing in an unfortunate amount of the delicious apple scent.

Maloy spun around, eyes searching madly for some sign of human life as Harry clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Potter," Malfoy hissed. Harry's insides twisted and backflipped at the sound of the low, feral growl that came from the blonde boy's lips.

_"Bloody hell, that was hot."_

For the love of Merlin, he did not just think that about Draco sodding Malfoy!

He must be going insane.

Yeah, that had to be it.

"Potter," Malfoy growled again, making Harry's knees feel weak. "I know you're here...I can smell you."

Harry eyes widened as he took a couple steps back from the boy, careful not to make any sound.

Malfoy inhaled deeply.

"Peppermint," he whispered. "Potter always smells like peppermint...I smell peppermint."

Wait just a goddamn minute.

Did Draco Malfoy really just say that he smelled like peppermint?

Harry grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, held it to his nose, and breathed deeply.

Bloody fucking hell.

He smelled like peppermint.

Draco...er...Malfoy knew how he smelled?

_"Good Lord."_

He took a deep, steadying breath.

That turned out to be a very bad idea, because he got a lungful of the absolutely sodding delicious apple scent that was Draco Malfoy. It was fogging his senses, and it was starting to turn him on.

_"Oh, shit!"_

No, no, no! He could not be getting turned on by Malfoy, he just couldn't! It...it was just the smell, it had to be the smell.

_"So delicious..."_

"No!"

Draco took a deep breath, still looking around for any sign of Harry's presence.

"I love peppermint," Draco growled.

Harry gulped.

The delicious smell that was coming from the young, sexy Slytherin in front of him, combined with the deep, seductive growl he kept speaking in...well, together they were doing very bad things to Harry's body.

Oh no, he did not just think about how attractive Malfoy was.

Fuck.

Yes, he did.

There was a meow from an adjoining corridor and both boys jumped, glancing around furtively. Draco took off running down the hall, slippers tapping lightly as Harry ran after him, holding the invisibility cloak around him. They were approaching the tapestry...Harry had reached out and was about to grab him...when suddenly he was out of reach. He added a burst of speed and disappeared though a polished, wooden door. Harry tried the handle furiously, but it wouldn't budge.

He groaned as he slid down the door, hugging his knees to his chest and breathing in the remaining scent of apples. He shivered, once again wishing for his slippers.

_"...I'd think you were in love with him!"_

No! He was not...could never be in love with Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew he was gay, of course. He knew ever since third year when he had caught sight of Oliver Wood in the showers after a Quidditch game.

_"Yummy."_

A single glimpse led to many fantasies and numerous orgasms and...well...Harry had figured it out from there. They had even dated for a little while in fourth year, after Oliver had graduated.

But still, Draco Malfoy? They despised each other!

Although, the snogging would be rough and passionate. The sex would be wild and...

_"Agh! No! Damn hormones!"_

Harry tried not to think about the glorious Quidditch body that had to be hiding under those apple scented robes.

He certainly tried not to think about the muscles that he would run his hands over, the powerful thighs that he would grip until his hands found their destination between then to grip his rock hard...

"Bloody fucking hell!" Harry gasped, his hips jerking upwards.

He quickly pulled his hand away from his growing erection. He'd been so caught up thinking about Malfoy that he'd started doing to himself exactly what he imagined doing to Malfoy...that is, until he subconsciously palmed his erection and woke himself up.

Damn, that was a good fantasy.

Holy fuck, wait! Erection? This was Malfoy he was thinking about! Oh bad, bad, bad, Harry!

He jumped up off the ice cold floor, trudging toward his bedroom, trying very, very hard to think about anything but Draco Malfoy.

Or Oliver Wood.

Or showers.

Or Draco Malfoy and Oliver Wood in a shower together.

He moaned involuntarily as he thought of their bodies pressed together under the streams of water...

Oh god, no!

Bad Harry!

Bad hormones!

Good fantasy...

No!

_"...I'd think you were in love with him!"_

Fuck, shit, damn bloody bugger fucking...

Deep breath.

Calm down.

He padded, shivering through the corridors, willing his stubborn erection down.

He marched grumpily through the portrait hole and up to his dorm, shivering violently by the time he was next to his bed. Angrily, he pulled off his invisibility cloak and crawled into his warm bed, wishing desperately for sleep.

Bloody fucking hormones.

He needed to sleep.

_"...you're obsessed with him!"_

Damn Hermione.

Damn hormones.

Damn erections.

Damn fantasies.

Damn not being able to sleep.

He groaned loudly. There was nothing more frustrating than not being able to sleep.

That and having your body react in very bad ways to your arch enemy.

_"...I'd think you were in love with him!"_

No!

_"...in love with him!"_

No.

_"...in love with him!"_

No...

He tried weakly to fight off the thoughts, but he was finally falling...sinking...

_"...love with him...love with him...love with him..."_

He fell deep into the velvety blackness of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Potter," said Malfoy.<p>

Harry held his breath, standing as closely to Malfoy as he dared.

"Catch me if you can," Malfoy taunted.

He took off running down the corridor, Harry right on his heels. Malfoy stopped abruptly, just before he reached the wooden door, and Harry ran directly into him. They landed with a loud thump on the floor, rolling around until Harry straddled the blonde's hips.

Malfoy grinned up at him, gripping his hips.

"Well then, since you've caught me..."

It was then that Harry realized that he wasnt wearing his invisiblity cloak.

"...and you're obviously not going to break my nose..."

Harry gazed incredulously at the blonde laying underneath him. What the hell was going on?

"...then you really ought to snog me."

Harry's jaw dropped and he stiffened...not in a good way, either.

"Wha...what?" he stuttered.

"Kiss me, Harry," he growled.

"Malfoy? What...oh my God...what the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to..."

His sentence was lost as a pair of cool, Quidditch calloused hands gripped his neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together in a passionate frenzy. Malfoy flipped him so that he was on top, controlling the kiss.

Harry's insides twisted and knotted themselves, and his heart felt like exploding.

They snogged roughly for some time, and Harry began to forget where he was and what he was doing...and who he was with.

God, he had never been kissed like that...but wait! This was Malfoy! This was wrong! All the same, he groaned involuntarily when Malfoy pulled away, feeling a tightness in his trousers that had not been there before.

"Harry..." the boy groaned.

Harry swallowed hard at the sexy sound, looking at the boy underneath him. This couldn't be happening! It was so wrong!

"Harry..." Malfoy said again, in a different voice. He sounded like...Ron?

"Harry," came the voice, clearer now than before.

Malfoy's face started changing, developing a spattering of freckles across his face, stormy blue eyes becoming brilliant and clear, platinum blonde hair becoming bright, fiery red.

"Harry!" Ron said, shaking him. "Harry, wake up!"

Harry forced his eyes open, staring up at Ron, who was leaning over him.

"Harry!"

He peered up at the fuzzy face of his best friend.

"Ron?" he said confusedly, breathing heavily.

Merlin, that had been a good dream.

_"Oh my god. No, no, no!"_

It had been a complete nightmare!

"Are you all right?" Ron asked worriedly, handing him his glasses and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Umm...er...yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He gulped as he realized that the tightness in his pajama pants was all too real, and drew his legs up to his chest, praying that Ron wouldn't notice.

Rons ears went pink as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You were well, breathing heavy...you er...said Malfoy's name..."

Harry's insides froze.

"It was...er...just a nightmare. The same one I've been telling you about...the hall, the door...the same nightmare. Just a nightmare..." he stammered.

Ron gave him a skeptical look, he clearly wasn't convinced.

"Listen, Harry, maybe Hermione's onto something. You've been having this dream for weeks! Now I know that you and Oliver...er...well...what if you...with Malfoy...uh...well...you would never have to hide from us, mate."

"Ron! I'm fine, it was just a nightmare! I'm fine, I swear, it wasn't anything like that...nothing like that."

God, he hated lying to his best friend.

Ron gave him another skeptical look, but he nodded, clapped Harry on the shoulder, and left for the showers.

Harry let out a deep sigh and collapsed back on the bed. He swiped the back of his fist across his forehead and ran his hand through his hair. The dream about the hallway and the door had been happening for the last three weeks, ever since he followed Malfoy that night after dinner.

The first two weeks had been fine, that is, until last weekend when he and Malfoy had suddenly started snogging...in the dream of course.

He'd been able to act completely normal around Malfoy, glaring and sneering whenever he could, until the snogging dreams started.

Now all he could do was stare at Dra...Malfoy's full pink lips, or his stormy blue eyes, wishing that he could taste him for real. His cock twitched at the thought and he silently cursed his hormones, trying to will his erection away.

He knew it was wrong, that he was supposed to hate D...Malfoy, but the boy was just so damn sexy!

As long as Ron and Hermione never found out, he could keep having his fantasies about the blonde boy-god. He knew that they suspected him, of course, but he tried to keep himself in check when he was around them. It was extremely...ahem...hard, and the guilt was always eating away at him for being so dishonest, lying about his dreams and having lusty thoughts about his arch enemy of six whole years.

But honestly, was it really his fault? Draco...er...Malfoy was sinfully gorgeous. To be quite honest, Harry was rather impressed with himself for being able to resist his urges and have no sexy dreams for two whole weeks after the apple incident.

No, this couldn't be blamed on him.

Surely it was Draco's fault, right?

Umm...Malfoy.

Right.

With a groan he rolled out of his bed and headed for the showers.

Mmm...

Showers...

Oliver Wood...

Draco Malfoy...

_"Yummy..."_

No! Bad Harry!

He had to stop or he'd...well...

Shit.

_"You're in way over your head, Harry,"_he thought.

He had spent the entire day yesterday staring at Malfoy whenever he thought that no one would notice. Hermione and Ron had noticed, and pointed it out once or twice, but they quickly dropped the subject after Harry snapped at them. He mentally chided himself for being so short tempered with his best friends, but he couldn't seem to help it. He was low on sleep, and they were being dreadfully irritating, trying to prove that he had some sort of thing for Malfoy.

Which he didn't.

As far as they knew.

Right.

He scrubbed his hair furiously, wondering how on earth he was going to survive today. Ever since the snogging dreams had started it had become increasingly difficult to keep himself under control around Draco.

Self control was something that he was quickly running out of.

* * *

><p>Obsessed.<p>

Infatuated.

Preoccupied.

Enamored.

All words that Hermione had used to describe Harry's fascination with watching Draco Malfoy's every move.

Hermione and Ron had pulled him aside after supper and informed him that they weren't as stupid and oblivious as he was hoping that they were.

They knew what was going on and this was the last time they were going to say anything about it.

Yeah, right.

Harry knew he would never hear the end of it.

"We know you're gay, obviously," Hermione had said. Of course they knew, he had told her and Ron back in third year. "Ron and I don't love you any less for it, of course, but Malfoy is just...Malfoy! It's not good for you to be spending so much time obsessing over him, Harry. He hates you, remember?"

He remembered. How could he forget?

Draco Malfoy, the boy he had been lusting over for the last week or so, hated every ounce of his being.

Of course he remembered. It wasn't exactly easy to forget.

He also hadn't forgotten that Draco was gay, as well. Crabbe and Goyle had blabbed it to nearly the whole school at the end of fourth year.

Lucky for Harry.

Yeah, right.

He scowled and tossed his bookbag on top of his trunk, jumping when it landed with a loud 'thunk'.

Spinning on the spot, he flopped backwards onto his bed. He tucked his arms under his head and heaved a sigh.

_"Isn't it bed time yet?"_

Oh god! No!

Bad Harry!

Wong time, place, and boy!

At least, he wanted it to be the wrong boy.

Or did he?

No, no he didn't.

_"Dammit."_

He kicked his shoes off and opened the Marauders map, searching for Malfoy's name.

Draco Malfoy, with his stormy, ice blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, and Quidditch muscled body. Just the thought of him was making Harry stiffen...and he didn't fancy Ron or Neville...or Dean or Seamus walking in right now. He felt more guilty than he ever had before. He hated lying to his best friends and he hated himself for lusting after a boy who was their sworn enemy. Draco would never willingly have anything to do with him. The thought made him sort of sad.

He looked at the clock.

11pm.

Yeah, he could definitely get away with going to bed.

Dejectedly, he magically sealed and silenced his curtains, not wishing to repeat this morning's wakeup call.

Although the dreams were great, he certainly didn't fancy anyone else knowing what he dreamt about. He knew that they had their suspiscisions, but so far no one had tried to get any more information out of him. Probably because Harry snapped at people whenever they did.

_"I'd think you were in love with him!"_

Oh god. What if he was?

He heard the door open and Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean entered, chattering lightly.

"Woah, Harry already went to bed?" He heard Dean ask.

"What's that about? He's usually up at least as late as the rest of us," said Seamus.

"He didn't sleep well last night," replied Ron.

"He's been acting funny," said Seamus.

"Yeah, going crazy over Malfoy, or something. Are you sure he's not sneaking out late to...you know, meet him or anything?" asked Dean.

Harry's heart turned to ice in his chest.

_"I can't believe that they think I'd be able to get him to meet me,"_ he thought. _"Crap! No...I don't want to meet him, right?"  
><em>  
>"Nah, you're barmy. Harry would never sneak out late to see Malfoy," Neville piped up.<p>

"Yeah guys, drop it. Harry's been having nightmares again, that's why he's so tired," Ron added quickly. "Now let's get changed and go to bed. I have Transfiguration in the morning and if I'm late McGonagall will skin me alive."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, thanking Merlin for Ron and Neville, who always backed him up.

"He still seems a bit distracted, but if you say so," said Seamus.

Harry listened sleepily as the boys exchanged their goodnights, still pondering the Malfoy situation.

What if he really did have feelings for the boy? That could be disastrous! He would be rejected by Malfoy for sure, Ron and Hermione were bound to be furious, none of the other boys in the school would dare be around him, nor would the girls...it would be horrible.

However...what if, by sheer luck, Draco was having unexplainable feelings as well? They could...ahem...explore them together. The sex would be great, Harry was sure of it. Just imagining it was driving him crazy.

No, no, he could never feel that way. Harry shouldn't even be wondering about things like this!

The dreams were really great though. They were mysterious and confusing, but sexy and quite arousing. If Draco kissed as well in real life as he did in Harry's dreams, then he would be a hell of a snog.

The dreams he'd been having raced through his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to catch you!"<em>

_Harry zoomed across the Quidditch pitch in pursuit of a very handsome, blonde-haired boy._

_"I'd like to see you try!" Draco shouted back._

_Harry laughed as he closed in on him, adding a burst of speed at the last second and grabbing Draco's arm. Guiding them both to the ground, he slid his hand around the blonde's waist, starting to tickle him right as they touched the ground. He was tickled in return and before either of them knew what to think, they were rolling on the ground laughing, tickling, and wrestling._

_"Harry," Draco gasped as Harry snuck his fingers up his sides and tickled madly. "That's not fair!"_

_"Not fair?" The dark-haired boy replied. "I'll show you not fair!"_

_With that, he crashed his lips down onto Draco's, licking and nibbling until they were snogging intensely. He straddled the slightly smaller boy's hips so that their growing erections were dangerously close together and nipped at his bottom lip._

_"Harry," Draco gasped as his jaw was traced by a very warm tongue._

_"I don't play fair," Harry growled in his ear, causing him to shudder._

_He continued down Draco's neck, nipping and sucking on all his sensitive spots until the boy was practically writhing underneath him. Both boys' lengths were fully hard and aching to be touched, and Harry finally dropped his hips, grinding them against Draco's roughly. They both groaned loudly as they continued to grind, their lengths creating delicious friction against each other._

_"Inside," Harry panted as he stood and pulled Draco to his feet. They stumbled their way to the locker rooms, snogging and groping madly, and running into multiple objects on the way. Eventually they arrived inside and Harry turned a shower on with a flick of his wand before backing Draco against the lockers and pulling off his green quidditch robes, leaving him in a blue t-shirt and a pair of well fitting Muggle jeans that were tenting in the front. He then pulled off his own robes and revealed his own jeans and red t-shirt. They ripped off each others shirts and set about groping well muscled chests, tweaking and twisting nipples._

_Harry licked Draco's collarbone as he ran his hand over the large lump at the front of his trousers. The boy hissed and arched away from the wall, pushing his hips into Harry's hand._

_"Mmm...you like that, do you?" Harry asked as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Draco's jeans, then his own. They both kicked them off, leaving them in their boxers._

_When he got no reply, he palmed Draco's erection again._

_"Do you like that?" He asked again._

_"Ahh...yes!" Draco gasped. Harry smirked and backed him toward the steaming shower, rubbing him through his boxers. He quickly pulled them off, along with his own, and dropped them on the floor before pushing Draco into the shower._

_Hot water streamed over them both as Harry ran his hands all over Draco's chest and hips, but avoiding the boy's aching cock. He slowly rubbed his own hardness against Draco's inner thigh, biting at a nipple when the other boy gasped._

_"You like it when I grind my hard cock against your leg, don't you?" He asked, doing it again._

_Draco moaned in response._

_"What about this?" Harry asked, slowly grinding their bare lengths together until they both moaned._

_"Ahhh...Harry," Draco gasped. "More."_

_He obliged, grinding and rolling their hips together until Draco was so close to climaxing that he could barely support himself anymore. Harry had a while to go yet, he had more stamina than Draco. He ran his hand down Draco's length and slowly caressed his balls._

_"Gods...Harry! Ohhhh..." the boy moaned. Harry stroked him steadily now, still biting and sucking on his neck and grinding his own rock hard erection against Draco's leg._

_"You want to come, don't you, Draco?" He taunted._

_He ran his thumb firmly over the boy's length and over the tip as he nibbled on his neck._

_Draco moaned, but said nothing._

_"Answer me, Draco. Do you want to come?"_

_Harry pulled his body away, threatening to stop._

_"I...yes! Yes, Harry," Draco moaned desperately, his head thrown back against the wall, eyes shut tightly, gripping Harry's shoulders._

_"Yes, what?" Harry growled._

_"Yes...I want to...I want to come. Please, make me come, Harry!"_

_"Of course," he replied, kissing him possessively._

_Harry gripped Draco's length once more, stroking it in a steady rhythm and enjoying the boy's moans as he came closer and closer to climax._

_"Ahhh...Harry, I...gods..." Draco moaned._

_Harry twisted his wrist around him, and the blonde bucked his hips into his hand._

_"God Harry, I...I'm going to..."_

_"Come for me," Harry growled into Draco's neck as he gave another rough twist._

_That was all it took. With a final cry of pleasure, Draco arched his back off the shower wall and dug his fingers into Harry's shoulders, coming so intensely that Harry had to support the boy's weight._

_Draco's orgasm finally subsided and he leaned against the shower wall, panting, as Harry stroked his hair affectionately._

_"God, Harry," Draco gasped. "That was amazing."_

_Harry grinned cheekily and kissed him._

_"I try," he murmured. Harry's length was literally aching to be touched. He bit back a groan as Draco brushed up against him, bucking his hips involuntarily._

_"Mmm," said Draco, looking down at Harry's rock hard erection. "Is that all for me?"_

_"Always," Harry groaned, trying to grind his hips against Draco's leg._

_"Good," came the reply. Before he could realize what was happening, Harry was being flipped and slammed roughly against the ice cold shower wall. "My turn."_

_Harry's reply was cut off by Draco snogging him roughly. Rough hands ran down his body, all the way down over his thighs before finally rubbing him firmly._

_"God, Draco!" exclaimed Harry, arching off the wall._

_"Mmm...you poor thing. You want it so badly, don't you, Harry?" Draco purred._

_"Of course I do, I've been waiting forever..."_

_Draco grasped him firmly and started a painfully slow rhythm._

_"That's true, I suppose that you deserve it, don't you?"_

_Harry moaned softly, his body accelerating quickly with all the teasing._

_"Fuck, Draco! Stop teasing, dammit! I can't take it, not anymore..." Harry groaned desperately._

_Draco nipped his neck in response and began to stroke him in earnest. Harry groaned and gripped Draco's shoulders as fire slowly seeped to his belly. As desperate as the teasing made him, his orgasms were always better after being teased first._

_Dracos tongue massaged his neck as he reached down with his other hand and gripped Harry with both hands. He began to quickly twist them in opposite directions and Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips into the twisting hands as the fire built and his stomach clenched._

_"Draco...I need...ahhhh God...more!"_

_Draco continued twisting rapidly as he slid smoothly to his knees. He slowly ran his tongue up Harry's inner thigh, teasing more than Harry thought he could handle. He forced his eyes open and looked down as Draco slowly ran his tongue over his tip, licking up the beads of moisture that had accumulated there. Harry groaned, the sensation, combined with the visual were nearly too much and he fought off his impending climax._

_The hands were removed and Draco slowly took him all into his mouth, sucking hard._

_"Ahh, shit!" cried Harry, clenching his eyes and throwing his head back against the wall. "Draco I...I...ohhh, God..."_

_Draco sucked again, scraping his teeth over Harry's length._

_"Fuck! Draco...I...I'm gonna..." Harry tried to gasp out his warning as he buried his hands in the blonde hair that was bobbing up and down._

_Draco sucked as hard as he could and ran his teeth over him again and again, Harry could feel himself giving up his fight against climax and giving into the pleasure. Another suck or two and suddenly he was on the edge, about to come, he called out Draco's name..._

Harry sat bolt upright in bed. His own shout had roused him, and he frantically looked around. His curtains were sealed, thank Merlin for silencing spells. He pulled his watch out from under his pillow and squinted to read it.

"2:30am. Brilliant," he said to himself. Collapsing back onto his pillow, he tried to ignore his half erection.

That had been a hell of a dream...the way Draco had grabbed him and...

_"No! Ignore it!"_

All the details had been right, even about teasing Harry...

_"Stop it! This is no time to be wanking!"_

Actually, this was the perfect time...his curtains were sealed and silenced, everyone was asleep...

_"No! Ignore it! You don't want to..."_

He shifted uncomfortably, biting back a moan as the sheets caressed his bare length.

_"Yes, you do. You really want to."_

He was rock hard now, tenting the sheets.

_"You really, really want to..."_

The way Draco's tongue had circled his tip...the way he would look, his face splattered in Harry's cum...

_"Holy shit!"_

He groaned, he was painfully hard now and just the cool sheets touching him were turning him on even more.

And the way Draco's hands had stroked, teased, twisted, and pulled at his rock hard...

_"Ohh, god..."_

He kicked the sheet off, revealing his stark naked body. He closed his eyes, imagining Draco's hands as he ran his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp and tracing his face. His hands roamed his chest, tracing his Quidditch hardened abs all the way down to his pelvic bone, then back up. His fingers eventually found his nipples and he paused. He had never tried this before, but it felt good in his dream so...

Slowly, he took a nipple between his fingers and pinched it, hard. He gasped and arched off the bed as it sent sensation directly southward. He pinched, twisted, and pulled his nipples roughly, biting back his moans as best he could.

Suddenly, it occured to him that he had cast a silencing spell. He could be as loud as he wanted.

He ran his hands over his stomach and then back up, rolling his nipples between his fingers.

"Bloody hell!" He cried out, repeating the motion. He continued for a few minutes, teasing his nipples and touching anywhere on his body except for his straining member. He tickled and squeezed and scratched and pinched his inner thighs, gasping every time it sent a shock straight to his groin before returning to his nipples, but refusing to touch his aching cock. That was becoming harder and harder (no pun intended), Harry simply couldn't get the images of Draco out of his head. He rolled his nipples between his fingers and pulled at them, thinking about how it would feel if Draco's mouth was actually around him, sucking and licking, nibbling...

"God!" he cried out after a particularly hard pinch that sent his hips thrusting into the air. He could no longer control himself and he ran a finger down his length before finally gripping his shaft and stroking slowly. His hips jerked again and he sped up a bit, finally tiring of teasing himself. He stroked faster and faster, enjoying the sensations but not getting very close to his climax.

Harry thought about how Draco had used two hands to twist in opposite directions. Well, the last idea had been a good one so...why not. He grasped himself firmly in both hands and twisted once.

"Ahhh!" He cried, arching off the bed. he repeated the motion and fire immediately began to pool in his lower abdomen. "Bloody fucking hell!"

He began a slow rhythm, twisting as steadily as he could, but not really caring. The sensation was something entirely new and his orgasm was fast approaching...in fact, he needed more.

"More..." he groaned, picking up speed.

His hips bucked into his own hands as he hovered near the edge of bliss.

"More...Draco..." he moaned, letting his mind run wild. Suddenly it was Draco's hands touching his leaking cock, now twisting so fast that he could hardly bear it. He arched his back off the bed and groaned, fighting off his orgasm.

"Draco..." he gasped again, as the hands continued to twist and suddenly Draco's head was there, between his legs and he stretched out his tongue and rubbed it over the head of his cock, it was so vivid in his mind that he could practically feel it. All rational thought left his mind when suddenly the head was engulfed between Draco's satin lips and he started sucking on it like a lolly.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhhh! Draco!" Harry cried.

Harry's restraint was gone, and one, two, three sucks later he was right there. The Draco in his mind pulled away and traced the very tip of his tongue right around the head if Harry's erection and suddenly he was coming.

Oh god, was he coming. He was moaning and grabbing and pinching and gasping. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably as he came in spurts of hot cum, shooting all over his bed and curtains, stream after stream of burning hot semen shot out of him. He was shouting Draco's name and arching his back, curling his toes and fisting the sheets as he experienced the most intense orgasm he had ever had simply by touching himself.

After what seemed like ages, he finally collapsed back onto the sticky sheets, gasping for air and trembling.

"Holy shit," he gasped, looking around him at the sticky cum that was glistening everywhere. He quickly cast a cleaning spell, pulled up the sheets, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"I've had enough!" <em>Harry shouted mentally.

Last night he'd had the best dream, and one of the best orgasms, of his life.

Today, all he wanted to do was forget about the blonde-haired ice god, yet he couldn't. He tried to avoid him, but ended up running into him, literally and figuratively, everywhere. They even ended up paired together in Potions, and Harry had to concentrate all of his energy on fighting off his erection every time Draco's leg brushed his own, which for some reason happened an uncomfortable number of times today.

It was compete and utter torture.

_"I am so done with this!"_

He was so pissed off and frustrated that he couldn't even see straight.

_"I have fucking had enough! I've had enough from Draco fucking Malfoy, and his fucking father, and his fucking attitude, and this stupid fucking erection! I will have him!"_

He growled, low in his throat, and continued stomping up toward his dorm in the way back from dinner. He'd spent almost the entire dinner staring at Malfoy, while the git stared back steadily. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Draco wouldn't look away.

He had a plan, and he was going to put it into effect tonight.

He was going to wait until everyone else was asleep, as always, then he would cause a disturbance, corner Malfoy, and fuck him senseless.

This would not be easy, but it would be worth it.

_"I will have him."_

He dumped his bookbag heavily next to his bed and quickly pulled off his robes, changing into a pair of low waisted, blue plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. He wrapped his Marauders map in his invisibility cloak and slid his wand into the waistband of his pajama pants beire heading down the stairs.

Silently, he padded down the staircase and through the common room, pausing to pull on his cloak. He wandered the corridors for a while before pulling out his map and looking at it intently, searching for Malfoy's dot.

Draco Malfoy.

There it was! Working his way up from the Slytherin dungeons, he appeared to be heading for...the Prefects' bathroom! Harry wasted no time in clearing the map before running for the bathroom.

"Bubbles," he said when he had reached the entrance. The door swung open, admitting him, and he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He peered at Draco's approaching dot, anticipation wriggling in his stomach.

He was almost here...right outside the door...

"What the hell?" Harry said in annoyance. Draco's dot continued down the hallway. "No...no! He has to come here!"

He looked around desperately, hoping to find something...anything that would create a disturbance. Anything that would bring Malfoy back.

"Aha!" he practically shouted, spotting the bottles of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. He flicked his wand at them and they clattered to the floor loudly, a few shattering. He looked back at the map.

"Yes!" he congratulated himself as Draco started back toward the Prefects' bathroom. He pulled off his invisibility cloak and threw it against a wall, then cleared the map and placed it under the cloak. Draco's footsteps were right outside the door as he walked over toward the enormous tub and sat on the wall of it, right next to the rather large mess he'd created.

The door swung open and the blonde stomped in, looking none too pleased and muttering under his breath.

"Stupid fucking people...think they own the whole damn place...just want to finish rounds and go to bed...I'm so tired, I haven't slept well in ages..." he angrily spouted to himself.

"My, my, you've not been sleeping well either?" asked Harry from where he sat casually. He watched Malfoy's eyes widen in surprise, then narrow in loathing. "How...unfortunate."

"Potter," the blonde spat.

"Indeed," replied Harry cooly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed."

"What's it to you?"

Malfoy drew himself up haughtily.

"I happen to be a school prefect, and I'm going to take points away if you don't start speaking to me with respect!"

"Oh please, I would never speak to you with respect. And if you must know, there's no point in my going to bed. I won't be able to sleep...haven't in days."

"...oh."

"Oh? That's it? What's wrong, Malfoy? Daddy didn't train a reply for that?"

"You shut up about my father!"

Harry shrugged and waved his wand over all the broken glass, restoring all the shampoos to their rightful places.

"It's true, you know. You're like a parrot, you only say the phrases that you're trained to say."

"Shut it, Potter!" Draco hissed, angrily now.

"No, I don't think I will. Are you capable of saying anything that your dad didn't train you to say? Has all the time he's spent behind bars taught you something?"

Malfoy clenched his fists and took what wad supposed to be a threatening step toward him. Instead of stepping away, however, Harry took another step closer and stared intently into the boys ice blue eyes.

"Has it taught you that maybe, just maybe you shouldn't be running around, doing potentially dangerous things late at night? Anything done late at night is dangerous, these days."

"Like you're the one who should be telling me not to do dangerous stuff!" Malfoy exclaimed, sounding irritated.

"I don't spent my spare time hanging out with Death Eaters, Malfoy."

"What? I dont...I mean...what do you...how..." the blonde spluttered as Harry took another step toward him.

"Is that why you've been staring at me during meals? Are you afraid that I'm going to figure out what you're up to? Is that it?"

"I do not stare!" The boy protested.

"Yes, you do. I stare right back," Harry said huskily.

Draco gulped, seeing the smoldering heat in Harry's eyes, and backed up some more.

"What the fuck are you on about, Potter? My father will hear about this!"

"Your father is an ignorant twat, Draco. You really should stop worrying about his opinion so much."

"He...I...fuck you! Don't call me that! Don't say that about my father!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, Draco."

"That's it, you fucking asshole! Five points from...mmmph!"

Draco's sentence was cut off as Harry pushed him roughly against the wall and crashed their lips together.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted angrily when Harry pulled away.

"That, Draco, was a kiss," Harry replied amusedly.

"What the hell makes you think you have the right to kiss me?"

"What makes you think I don't?"

"You can't just..."

Harry kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip and tracing it with his tongue as he slowly slid his leg inbetween Draco's legs.

Draco groaned involuntarily as he felt Harry's knee slide slowly up his thigh, before his insides turned to ice as he remembered who this was.

"Stop it!" Draco shouted again, trying to fight him off, but it was no use. Harry was larger and stronger than him, and kept him pinned to the wall quite easily. Draco fisted Harry's shirt angrily.

"You know, I don't think I will. I happen to be enjoying myself," said Harry. Draco couldnt help but give into the kiss a little this time. It might be Potter, but it was so good! He mentally cursed himself for thinking that.

Harry captured Draco's lips again, nibbling them and sucking on his bottom lip. Harry nipped it sharply and Draco gasped.

"Stop," he said weakly.

Harry began plundering Dracos mouth with his tongue as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Despite Draco demanding him to stop, the blonde was now snogging Harry back just as roughly, putting every possible ounce of anger into the kiss. Harry caught Draco's tongue between his lips and sucked hard, swirling his tongue.

Draco moaned softly as he thought about what that tongue could do other places. He hardened, thinking about Harry sucking and licking his sensitive member.

_"Oh, fuck!"_

He was snogging Harry Potter. He was fantasizing about Harry Potter sucking him off. His cock grew a little bit more at the thought. Oh god, no. His cheeks burned fiercely as he violently jerked away from the kiss, now aware that Harry's knee was pressing against his inner thigh, dangerously close to his most sensitive area.

"No," he panted, almost pleadingly.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco's shirt off of him.

"No!" Draco tried to grab at his shirt, but he was too late, it had already been tossed across the room.

"You moaned...that means you did."

"No, I didnt, I just..." he trailed off. Honestly, he had no idea what he was going to say next.

"You did," Harry whispered before kissing him again. Draco wasn't able to keep himself from responding, and he repaid the kiss in kind. This might be Potter, but God knows he was a hell of a snog.

Harry's knee slid it's way up Draco's thigh before slowly rubbing against Draco's involuntarily growing length. Dracos breath caught in his throat, and he gripped Harry's shoulders tightly.

Harry smiled wickedly and abandoned Draco's lips, planting open mouthed kissed down his jaw line and neck. He continued rubbing the other boy's growing erection with his knee as he ran his tongue over his collarbone, then nipped at the sensitive skin under Draco's ear.

"Ahhh...no! Stop! Potter...please..." Draco practically pleaded with him. His head was screaming at him about how wrong this was and how much he hated Potter, yet his body was on fire for him.

Harry ignored him, tracing the lean muscles in his abdomen with his fingertips until he reached the large bulge in Draco's Muggle jeans. He palmed the boys length and started undoing the button and zipper as he rubbed him through his jeans.

"Stop," Draco moaned.

"No," Harry growled, slipping his hand inside the blondes pants and stroking his length, boxers and all.

Draco moaned, arching into Harry's hand as the taller boy continued to stroke him slowly.

Growing impatient, Harry quickly pulled off Draco's jeans and boxers before wrapping his hand firmly around him again. Slowly, he began stroking him.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you, Draco?" He slowly picked up speed as he talked, circling Draco's tip with his thumb with every stroke.

The boy mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"Too long, Draco. I've wanted to see you like this...to touch you...to taste you...for much too long."

Draco shuddered when Harry said taste, knowing what that would mean. His strokes were becoming impossibly fast, and Draco could feel his orgasm approaching.

Harry continued to stroke him as he slowly sank to his knees.

"I've fantasized about you so often, Draco. I've touched myself, thinking of you, I've gotten cum all over my sheets, all because of you."

He slowly ran his tongue over Draco's tip and through the slit. Draco cried out in pleasure.

"Tell me? Draco. I've seen you staring at me. Do you think about me when you fuck yourself? Do you call out my name when you come? Do you want me like I want you?"

Draco moaned loudly as Harry suckled his tip. It took everything he had not to explode right then, as he though about Harry touching himself, fantasizing about him.

"Answer me, Draco. Do you want me?"

"Y...ye...yes!" the boy gasped.

"Are you sure? You were practically begging me to stop a few minutes ago."

He sucked hard on the boys tip, holding his hips against the wall as his Draco buried his hand in Harry's hair.

"No!" Draco exclaimed. He was so close now, he needed to come.

"No what?"

"No...stop...don't stop...please..."

Harry chuckled, sending delicious vibrations up Draco's length, before taking him completely in his mouth and sucking hard. Draco cried out loudly.

"Fuck, Harry!" The boy shouted.

Harry bobbed his head once...twice...three times before sucking hard, massaging his length with his tongue.

Draco came with a loud cry, buried deep in Harry's throat. His legs gave way and he sank to the floor, Harry standing over him, incredibly aroused yet partially stunned.

Draco looked up at him, sneer absent from his handsome features, for once.

"What?" The blonde demanded.

Harry grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor, still staring at Draco in shock.

"You said my name. My real name."

How many times had he fantasized about Draco calling him by his first name? Too many.

Dracos mouth was suddenly very dry as he stared at the tan, muscled chest above him.

_"Gods, he's sexy," _he thought, before mentally kicking himself.

"Uhh...er...yeah. So?" Draco faltered, trying to sound defiant.

Harry kicked off his pajama pants, leaving him standing there in his straining boxers.

"Say it again," he said huskily, eyes clouded with lust as he hooked his thumbs in the sides of his boxers and pulled them down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

The blonde gulped, staring at Harry's cock. Apparently the rumors were true, the man was very well endowed. His erection stood straight up, long and thick, beads of moisture already forming on the tip. Draco licked his lips as he continued to stare.

"Make me," he finally replied.

Harry smirked. Instead of jumping him, as Draco had originally expected, Harry surprised him by wrapping his long fingers around his own length. He began to stroke himself steadily, rolling his thumb over the tip and coating his length in the pre-cum that was slowly seeping out. Draco found himself captivated, unable to look away as Harry touched himself. Every time the dark-haired boy moaned it sent shocks of pleasure straight to his once again erect cock. He licked his lips again, wanting to taste him, and unaware that Harry was watching him.

"So," said Harry suddenly. "You want to taste me, do you?"

His voice was so deep, so sexy and full of lust that Draco couldn't help but nod as Harry walked toward him.

"Kneel," he said firmly, stopping right before him.

Draco obeyed, no longer thinking rationally about his hatred for the gorgeous man in front of him, his mind completely controlled by lust.

Tentatively, he gripped Harry's powerful, muscular thighs and looked up into his emerald green eyes.

"Taste, then," he said firmly. Dracos gaze dropped from his eyes to his large, delicious looking cock. He flattened his tongue and ran it up the underside of Harry's length, over the sides and the top, before finally taking the leaking tip into his mouth and sucking deeply.

Harry moaned loudly and buried his hands in the blonde hair that was now bobbing up and down on his length. This was just like...no...this was ten times better than it was in any of his dreams or fantasies. His sensitive tip hit the back of Draco's throat and he nearly exploded right then. Teeth scraped gently over him and he cried out.

"Ahhh, fuck! Draco, stop," he gasped.

The boy let him slide out of his mouth with a light pop and looked curiously up at him.

"If you kept going like that, I would have been done before the fun had really started," Harry panted.

Draco smirked up at him proudly.

"Lie on your back," he told him.

"What? No! I am no bottom!" The blonde protested fiercely.

"For me you are."

"No way in hell!"

"I said, lie on your back, Draco."

Draco finally obliged with a huff, laying down on the cold tile floor and spreading his legs.

Quickly, Harry summoned a bottle of shampoo and knelt between Draco's legs before squirting a generous amount of shampoo into his hands. With his right hand he circled the tight ring of muscle that was Draco's entrance, with his left he stroked his own length, coating it in the cool substance. He slowly slid a finger inside, pumping slowly as Draco moaned. He added another slick finger, then another, enjoying the boys moans until he couldn't restrain himself any longer.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk tomorrow," Harry growled. Draco shivered in response.

In one swift motion he pulled his fingers out and buried himself inside Draco's right heat. Both boys moaned loudly as Harry began to thrust smoothly into him. As he began to go faster, Draco's hips began bucking to meet his thrusts as their lips met again and tongues battled for dominance.

"Harry," Draco moaned, pulling his head away. "I need...more."

Harry gripped his thighs and began to thrust into him hard and deep, sucking and biting on his neck until Draco let out a strangled cry. Harry knew that mean the he had found the boys prostate, and he pounded into him faster and harder, hitting his target every time.

"Harry!" Draco cried out, arching his back off the ground.

"Draco!" Harry groaned in ecstasy. They were both so near the edge, they couldn't hold on much longer.

Harry reached in between them and took hold of Draco's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. That was all it took to bring the boy over the edge.

"Harry!" Draco shouted again as he came, coating both of their chests with the sticky substance.

Draco's tight walls clamping down on him were too much.

"Draco!" he cried. His body shook as he came violently, coating Draco's insides with his hot seed.

He collapsed on top of the blonde, not even worried about crushing him, as they both panted heavily.

"Congratulations, Harry." Draco panted.

"For what?" He asked breathlessly.

"I might have come in here hating you, and I'm definitely not fond of you now, but that was the best damn shag I've ever had."

"Who said it was over?" Harry asked with a wink as he rolled their hips together, causing them both to start hardening again.

Draco moaned, crashing their lips together as Harry pulled them both to their feet and led them to the hot, bubbling, enormous tub.

Maybe Harry's obsession wasn't such a bad thing after all...


End file.
